The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus including a multi-eye camera which acquires three-dimensional images and/or two-dimensional images of an object to display the acquired images and, more particularly, to providing panoramic view and/or stereoscopic view of images obtained by the image sensing apparatus.
The present invention also relates to a multi-eye image sensing method and apparatus which can panoramically or three-dimensionally display moving images with high image quality and high resolution.
As a conventional system for sensing and displaying three-dimensional pictures, for example, a three-dimensional television apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-21396 is known. In such image sensing/display system of three-dimensional images, basically, a pair of images having parallax are obtained from a plurality of cameras, and are displayed on a stereoscopic display dedicated to the system, thus presenting a three-dimensional image to a user.
In the above-mentioned three-dimensional image system, since cameras for sensing images and a stereoscopic display for displaying a three-dimensional image are separated, the user cannot stereoscopically observe the sensed images during image sensing and, hence, it is difficult to adjust the cameras to obtain an appropriate three-dimensional image while observing the monitor image. While sensing an image by moving the cameras, the stereoscopic display must be disconnected, and, then, editing of the sensed images by stereoscopically displaying them is required after image sensing. For this reason, image sensing of three-dimensional images is not easy. Conventionally, it is hard to observe a three-dimensional image by a simple method, either.
The conventional three-dimensional image system does not consider any compatibility with two-dimensional images which are popular in existing image sensing systems. More specifically, conventionally, since three- and two-dimensional image systems are discrete and independent, if one who has a two-dimensional image system wants to sense da three-dimensional image, he or she must build a three-dimensional image system, resulting in a heavy load on the person. Also, data of a three-dimensional image, computer graphics image, and the like created on a PC cannot be displayed on the camera side.
The present invention further relates to image sensing/image display for panoramic view and three-dimensional image sensing/display for stereoscopic view. Problems posed when moving images are sensed and displayed by a multi-eye system will be discussed below.
A multi-eye image sensing apparatus is conventionally applied to the image sensing/image display method for panoramic view and the three-dimensional image sensing/display method for stereoscopic view.
In the image sensing/image display method for panoramic view, an image is sensed via two, right and left image sensing optical systems, which are set so that their view points match each other using mirrors and the like. These image sensing optical systems are set or adjusted, so that two, right and left sensed images have overlap regions. A single panoramic synthesized image is formed by synthesizing the two, right and left obtained images so that their overlapping regions overlap each other, and the formed image is displayed on an image output apparatus such as a display.
On the other hand, in the three-dimensional image sensing/image display method for stereoscopic view, two image sensing optical systems are parallelly arranged at an interval given by a certain base distance, and an image is sensed from two view points. Since the average distance between the right and left eyes of a human being is about 65 mm, it is a common practice to set the base distance between the two image sensing optical systems at 65 mm in three-dimensional image sensing/image display for stereoscopic view.
When an image of the object of interest is sensed from the two, right and left view points, the object has different positions in images sensed by the individual image sensing systems. That is this difference is parallax, and when images having parallax (to be referred to as xe2x80x9cparallax imagesxe2x80x9d hereinafter) are stereoscopically viewed, the user can observe an image with sufficient stereoscopic expression.
A method of stereoscopically viewing parallax images obtained at two, right and left view points includes various methods.
One method is a shutter switching method in which the obtained parallax images for the right and left eyes are alternately displayed on the image region of a display (image output apparatus), and the user observes the displayed image via shutters. The user observes the parallax images via liquid crystal shutter spectacles having right and left shutters which can be independently switched. In the spectacles, since the shutters are switched in synchronism with the display switching timings of the right and left parallax images, the user can observe an image with sufficient stereoscopic expression.
Another display method is called a parallax barrier method. In this method, a stripe-pattern image formed by alternately arranging horizontal lines of two, right and left parallax images is displayed on a display apparatus having a polarization plate in which the direction of polarization changes every other horizontal lines. The pitch of lines of the polarization plate is equal to the line pitch of the stripe-pattern parallax image. When the stripe-pattern parallax image is displayed on the display apparatus, the polarization plate transmits only polarized light in one direction coming from the parallax image for the right eye sensed by the right image sensing optical system and only polarized light in a direction, different from the direction of polarization of the right image, coming from the parallax image for the left eye sensed by the left image sensing optical system.
On the other hand, the observer wears polarization spectacles, right and left eyepiece portions of which have a function of transmitting only the same polarized light components as those coming from the corresponding parallax images displayed on the display apparatus, so that the spectacles transmit only polarized light including the right parallax image for the right eye, and only polarized light including the left parallax image for the left eye. With the polarization spectacles, when the user observes the right parallax image with the right eye alone and the left parallax image with the left eye alone, he or she can observe an image with sufficient stereoscopic expression.
As described above, the three-dimensional image sensing/image display method for stereoscopic view uses the parallax of images sensed from different view points. That is, the user gazes the two parallax images having parallax so that images of the object of interest (to be referred to as a principal object hereinafter) in the individual parallax images overlap each other, i.e., the two parallax images are fused, thus experiencing stereoscopic expression.
In general, when the user undergoes stereoscopic view by fusing two parallax images having two, right and left view points with respect to the principal object, he or she can fuse the principal object images more easily as the parallax between the principal object images in the two parallax images is smaller.
Hence, the image sensing optical systems need be set to decrease the parallax between the principal object images upon image sensing. Conventionally, this problem is solved by:
(1) setting the image sensing optical systems to have a certain convergence angle; or
(2) parallelly displacing the image sensing optical systems.
FIG. 1 shows a case wherein the two image sensing optical systems are set to have no convergence angle, i.e., are set parallel to each other. In FIG. 1, two image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b are arranged parallel to each other at an interval given by a base distance Q to have an origin O1 as the center, and respectively have lenses 6702a and 6702b, and CCDs 6703a and 6703b as image sensing devices. Let v be the interval between the lens 6702a and the CCD 6703a, and the interval between the lens 6702b and the CCD 6703b. Also, assume that a principal object 6904 is present at a position A separated by z from the origin O1 in the image sensing direction.
In FIG. 1, images of the principal object 6904 are respectively formed on the surfaces of the CCDs 6703a and 6703b. The distance obtained by doubling the deviation of the imaging position of the principal object 6904 from the CCD center on each of the surfaces of the CCDs 6703a and 6703b is called parallax d. That is, the two parallel image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b form images of the principal object 6904 to have given parallax d. Conventionally, the image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b are set to have a certain convergence angle so that the user can easily obtain a fused image state, thereby decreasing the parallax d of the principal object 6904.
A convergence angle xcex8 can be calculated by equation (1) below on the basis of angles O1AB and O1AC defined by the centers B and C of the lenses 6702a and 6702b, the existing position A of the principal object 6904, and the origin O1 in FIG. 1:                     θ        =                  arctan          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢                      l                          2              ⁢              z                                                          (        1        )            
where z is the distance between each of the parallel image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b and the principal object 6904, and Q is the base distance of the two image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b. 
When the image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b are rotated by the angle xcex8 given by equation (1) to have the centers B and C of their lenses 6702a and 6702b as the centers of rotation, the parallax d becomes 0, and the images of the principal object 6904 are respectively formed at the centers of the CCDs 6703a and 6703b. 
In this manner, when the image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b are set to have a certain convergence angle, the parallax of the principal object can be set at 0 unless there is no physical limitation, e.g., the image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b collide against each other. 
On the other hand, the parallax d can be reduced by parallelly displacing the image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b toward each other or by parallelly displacing the CCDs 6703a and 6703b with respect to the corresponding lenses 6702a and 6702b to reduce parallax in the image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b. 
FIG. 3 shows the layout in which the base distance is shortened from Q to lxe2x80x2 by parallelly displacing the image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b toward each other. In this manner, by shortening the base distance of the image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b, the parallax of the sensed images can be reduced.
FIG. 4 shows an example wherein the parallax d is reduced by parallelly displacing the CCDs 6703a and 6703b in the image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b with respect to the corresponding lenses 6702a and 6702b. As shown in FIG. 4, the parallax d can also be reduced by parallelly displacing the CCDs 6703a and 6703b to the imaging positions of the principal object 6904 by the lenses 6702a and 6702b. 
However, in the above-mentioned image sensing/display method for panoramic view and three-dimensional image sensing/image display method for stereoscopic view using the conventional multi-eye image sensing apparatus, only processing and display methods for still images are available, but no processing and display methods corresponding to moving images have been accomplished yet. In moving image display, processing and display methods that can present good moving images with a high frame rate are required but are not realized yet.
On the other hand, when the above-mentioned conventional image sensing optical systems are set to have a certain convergence angle, the conjugate plane of each image sensing surface changes.
In FIG. 2, the conjugate plane of the image sensing surfaces changes from a conjugate plane 6905a of the image sensing surface upon parallel view to those of the image sensing surfaces sensed by the image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b, i.e., from a conjugate plane 6905b of the image sensing surface by the left image sensing optical system 6701a to a conjugate plane 6905c of the image sensing surface by the right image sensing optical system 6701b. Such changes in conjugate plane of the image sensing surface distort the peripheral image portion except for the image of the principal object 6904 located at the center of each image. As the convergence angle of the image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b becomes larger, this distortion becomes larger and it becomes harder to attain stereoscopic view. In order to satisfactorily sense and display images for stereoscopic view, the convergence angle of the image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b is limited.
On the other hand, in the method of reducing the parallax of the principal object 6904 by parallelly displacing the image sensing optical systems 6701a and 6701b, if the base distance is shortened, not only the image of the principal object 6904 but also the entire image becomes a parallax-free image, and sufficient stereoscopic expression cannot be obtained.
Also, in the method of parallelly displacing the image sensing devices such as the CCDs, high-precision control of the image sensing devices is required. When right and left images having large parallax are used, the moving amount becomes too large to reduce the parallax to 0 by parallelly displacing the image sensing device, and it becomes hard to control them.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a multi-eye camera or multi-eye image sensing apparatus and an image processing method, which can display three-dimensional pictures during image sensing, can adjust stereoscopic expression of images while sensing the images, and are compatible with two-dimensional images.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a multi-eye camera which comprises a plurality of image sensing means for sensing an image of an object, comprising:
first synthesis means for synthesizing a plurality of image signals of the object sensed by the plurality of image sensing means; and
display means for displaying an image signal synthesized by the first synthesis means.
According to the present invention, the plurality of image signals of the object sensed by the plurality of image sensing means can be synthesized into a three-dimensional image signal, which can be displayed during image sensing, thus allowing the operator to adjust stereoscopic expression of an image during image sensing.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the multi-eye camera further comprises second synthesis means (36) for synthesizing the plurality of image signals of the object sensed by the plurality of image sensing means to a two-dimensional image signal, and the display means displays the two-dimensional image signal synthesized by the second synthesis means.
For this reason, the multi-eye camera of the present invention can have compatibility with two-dimensional image signals that are currently most frequently used, and not only three-dimensional image signals but also two-dimensional image signals can be synthesized and displayed.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, since the multi-eye camera further comprises first selection means (43) for alternatively selecting the first and second synthesis means, the plurality of image signals of the object sensed by the plurality of image sensing means can be synthesized into a three-dimensional image signal or a two-dimensional image signal desired by the operator.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the first synthesis means synthesizes the plurality of image signals to a three-dimensional image signal, and a display period of the three-dimensional image signal on the display means is set to be twice a display period of the two-dimensional image signal.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the display means comprises a detachable lenticular lens on a display surface thereof.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the display means comprises a detachable parallax barrier between itself and an observer.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the multi-eye camera further comprises an output terminal of a synchronization signal which is output to operate spectacles with shutters in synchronism with a display period of the two-dimensional image signal. For this reason, a three-dimensional image signal desired by the operator can be displayed.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the multi-eye camera further comprises second selection means for selecting one of the plurality of image sensing means, and the image of the object is sensed by the one image sensing means selected by the second selection means. With this arrangement, a two-dimensional image can be sensed.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of image sensing means are held to be pivotal with respect to the display means, and the multi-eye camera further comprises pivot angle detection means for detecting pivot angles of the plurality of image sensing means with respect to the display means. An image of the object can be sensed as an appropriate three-dimensional image or two-dimensional image in correspondence with the pivot angle.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the multi-eye camera further comprises third selection means for alternatively selecting the second and first synthesis means on the basis of the pivot angles detected by the pivot angle detection means. An image of the object can be sensed as an appropriate three-dimensional image or two-dimensional image in correspondence with the pivot angle.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an image processing method comprising:
the image sensing step of sensing an image of an object a plurality of number of times;
the first synthesis step of synthesizing a plurality of image signals of the object sensed in the image sensing step to a three-dimensional image signal; and
the display step of displaying the three-dimensional image signal synthesized in the first synthesis step. Hence, the plurality of image signals sensed in the image sensing step can be synthesized into a three-dimensional image signal, which can always be displayed during image sensing, thus allowing the operator to adjust stereoscopic expression of an image during image sensing.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the method further comprises the second synthesis step of synthesizing the plurality of image signals of the object sensed in the image sensing step to a two-dimensional image signal, and the display step includes the step of displaying the two-dimensional image signal synthesized in the second synthesis step. The method of the present invention has compatibility with two-dimensional images that are currently most frequently used, and not only three-dimensional image signals but also two-dimensional image signals can be synthesized and displayed.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the method further comprises the first selection step of alternatively selecting the first and second synthesis steps. The plurality of image signals of the object sensed in the image sensing step can be synthesized into a three-dimensional image signal or two-dimensional image signal desired by the operator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-eye camera as a three-dimensional imaging system, which allows one to always observe a three-dimensional picture during image sensing, to adjust stereoscopic expression during image sensing, and to easily process the three-dimensional picture even after image sensing, has compatibility with conventional two-dimensional pictures and high affinity with a PC system, and is easy to operate.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an image sensing apparatus comprising:
a plurality of image sensing means; and
output means for outputting a plurality of image signals obtained by the plurality of image sensing means and a synchronization signal synchronized with each of the plurality of image signals.
The apparatus can sense three-dimensional images, and send them to an external display to display a three-dimensional image thereon.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further comprises display means for displaying the plurality of image signals so as to be able to be observed by both eyes in synchronism with each of the plurality of image signals. Image sensing and observation of three-dimensional images can be realized by the camera itself.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the image signal output from the output means is a standard television signal. A conventional television system can be used as the external display.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the image signal output from the output means is an image signal which can be displayed by display means of a computer. The apparatus can sense three-dimensional images and send them to an external computer display to display a three-dimensional image thereon.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the output means alternately outputs the plurality of image signals on a time axis. A three-dimensional image can be transmitted to an external display by alternately outputting the right and left images along the time axis.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the output means outputs the plurality of image signals so that individual images of the plurality of image signals are arranged on a display screen of three-dimensional display means of a computer. A three-dimensional image can also be transmitted to an external 3D computer display by outputting the right and left images which are set spatially.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further comprises:
mode setting means for selectively setting one of a three-dimensional image mode for three-dimensionally displaying the plurality of image signals, and a two-dimensional image mode for synthesizing the plurality of image signals and two-dimensionally displaying the synthesized image signal, and signal processing means for processing the plurality of image signals in correspondence with the set mode, and supplying the processed signal to the output means.
A camera compatible with two- and three-dimensional images can be realized.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further comprises connection means for connecting the output means and display means of a computer. The camera and display can be easily connected.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image sensing apparatus comprising:
a plurality of image input means;
input means for inputting a three-dimensional image signal from an external device; and
display means for selectively three-dimensionally displaying a plurality of image signals input from the plurality of image input means and the three-dimensional image signal obtained by the input means.
With this apparatus, three-dimensional image signals created by an external device can be input to and displayed on the camera.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the three-dimensional image signal includes right and left two-dimensional image data. A three-dimensional image created by, e.g., a computer can be input to the camera.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the three-dimensional image signal is script data for generating a three-dimensional image. A three-dimensional image can be created inside the camera on the basis of the script data sent from, e.g., a computer.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of image input means respectively comprise image sensing means. A multi-eye camera which senses three-dimensional images and can receive and display three-dimensional image signals created by an external device can be realized.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, at least one of the plurality of image input means comprises an adapter device for inputting a three-dimensional image signal.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the apparatus further comprises output means for outputting the plurality of image signals input from the plurality of image input means, and a synchronization signal synchronized with each of the plurality of image signals. The camera can sense three-dimensional images and can receive three-dimensional image data created by an external device. Also, the camera can output the sensed three-dimensional images to an external device together with synchronization signals.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a multi-eye image sensing method and apparatus, which can implement image sensing/display for panoramic view and three-dimensional image sensing/image display for stereoscopic view of moving images in correspondence with the output format.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an image sensing method comprising:
the step of selecting one of a plurality of image synthesis methods; and
the step of synthesizing two, right and left images sensed by two, right and left image sensing optical systems to a single synthesized image in accordance with the selected image synthesis method.
In this manner, the image sensing/display for panoramic view and three-dimensional image sensing/image display for stereoscopic view of moving images can be implemented in correspondence with the output format.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of synthesis methods include a first synthesis method for synthesizing the images while giving priority to a synthesis speed, and a second synthesis method for synthesizing images while giving priority to image quality of the synthesized image.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the first synthesis method synthesizes the two, right and left sensed images by giving a predetermined overlapping amount, and
the second synthesis method corrects right-and-left differences of luminance levels and color information, and trapezoidal distortions of the two, right and left sensed images, detects an overlapping region between the two images, and synthesizes the two images using an overlapping amount calculated based on the overlapping region.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the selection step includes the step of selecting the first synthesis method in a through display mode and selecting the second synthesis method in recording and reproduction modes.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the synthesized image is a panoramic synthesized image.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the synthesized image is an image for stereoscopic view.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an image sensing apparatus comprising:
synthesis means having a plurality of synthesis methods for generating a single synthesized image from two, right and left images sensed by two, right and left image sensing optical systems; and
switching means for switching the plurality of synthesis methods.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of synthesis methods include a first synthesis method for synthesizing the images while giving priority to a synthesis speed, and a second synthesis method for synthesizing images while giving priority to image quality of the synthesized image.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the first synthesis method synthesizes the two, right and left sensed images by giving a predetermined overlapping amount, and the second synthesis method corrects right-and-left differences of luminance levels and color information, and trapezoidal distortions of the two, right and left sensed images, detects an overlapping region between the two images, and synthesizes the two images using an overlapping amount calculated based on the overlapping region.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the switching means selects the first synthesis method in a through display mode, and selects the second synthesis method in recording and reproduction modes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a multi-eye image sensing method and apparatus, which can obtain an image for stereoscopic view, which allows easy fusion of images of a principal object.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an image sensing method comprising:
the step of sensing a pair of images having parallax using two image sensing optical systems; and
the control step of controlling to adjust parallax of a pair of partial images of a principal object selected from the pair of sensed images.
For this reason, an image for stereoscopic view, which allows easy fusion of images of the principal object can be obtained.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the control step includes the step of setting a limit value of a convergence angle of each of the image sensing optical systems.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the control step includes the step of adjusting the parallax of the principal object in the images by parallelly displacing an image to be displayed when the convergence angle of each of the image sensing optical systems has reached the limit value.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the parallel-displacement parallelly displaces the image sensing optical systems, and the control step includes the step of adjusting the parallax of the principal object in the images by shortening a base distance between the image sensing optical systems to sense images when the convergence angle of each of the image sensing optical systems has reached the limit value.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the parallel displacement parallelly displaces image sensing devices in the image sensing optical systems, and the control step includes the step of adjusting the parallax of the principal object in the images by parallelly displacing the image sensing devices in the image sensing optical systems to separate from centers of the two image sensing optical systems to sense images when the convergence angle of each of the image sensing optical systems has reached the limit value.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the parallel-displacement parallelly displaces right and left sensed images, and the control step includes the step of adjusting the parallax of the principal object in the images by parallelly displacing the right and left sensed images to generate an image for stereoscopic view, when the convergence angle of each of the image sensing optical systems has reached the limit value.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an image sensing method comprising:
the step of sensing a pair of images having parallax using two image sensing optical systems; and
the control step of setting a limit value of a convergence angle of each of the image sensing optical systems, controlling the image sensing optical systems by controlling the convergence angle or a parallel-displacement amount of the image sensing optical systems when the convergence angle is not more than the limit value, and controlling the image sensing optical systems by controlling the parallel-displacement amount of the image sensing optical systems when the convergence angle has reached the limit value.
In order to achieve, the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an image sensing apparatus comprising:
two image sensing optical systems for sensing a pair of images having parallax; and
adjustment means for adjusting the parallax of a principal object selected from the sensed images.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the adjustment means sets a limit value of a convergence angle of each of the image sensing optical systems.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the adjustment means adjusts the parallax of the principal object in, the images by parallelly displacing an image to be displayed when the convergence angle of each of the image sensing optical systems has reached the limit value.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the parallel-displacement indicates parallel-displacement of the image sensing optical systems, and the adjustment means adjusts the parallax of the principal object in the images by shortening a base distance between the image sensing optical systems to sense images when the convergence angle of each of the image sensing optical systems has reached the limit value.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the parallel-displacement indicates parallel-displacement of image sensing devices in the image sensing optical systems, and the adjustment means adjusts the parallax of the principal object in the images by parallelly displacing the image sensing devices in the image sensing optical systems to separate from centers of the two image sensing optical systems to sense images when the convergence angle of each of the image sensing optical systems has reached the limit value.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the parallel displacement indicates parallel-displacement of right and left sensed images, and the adjustment means adjusts the parallax of the principal object in the images by parallelly displacing the right and left sensed images to generate an image for stereoscopic view when the convergence angle of each of the image sensing optical systems has reached the limit value.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a multi-eye image sensing method and apparatus, which are capable of easy manual control of image sensing optical systems.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an image sensing apparatus comprising:
two image sensing optical systems for sensing a pair of images having parallax;
limit value setting means for setting a limit value of a convergence angle of each of the image sensing optical systems; and
control means for controlling the image sensing optical systems by controlling the convergence angle or a parallel-displacement amount of the image sensing optical systems when the convergence angle is not more than the limit value set by the limit value setting means, and controlling the image sensing optical systems by controlling the parallel-displacement amount of the image sensing optical systems when the convergence angle has reached the limit value.
According to one preferred aspect of the present invention, the control means comprises a user interface.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a storage medium which stores a computer program that can smoothly control the multi-eye image sensing apparatus.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.